Dirty Lover
by Pinklove21
Summary: The sequel to Dirty Liar filled with smut, lemons, and lots of dirty little love scenes. Enjoy!
1. Breakfast

"Oh no, you're staying right there." Gale orders me in an almost sultry whisper as he pins my arms above my head on the bed, locking my wrists together with one of his hands. With the other hand he explores my body, his touch making my skin tingle in anticipation as my body urges me to listen to him, crying out for more satisfaction than just the path of luxurious electricity from his fingers. If his eyes weren't so bright I'd think that the lust that has grown in his widening pupils was the only reason he's keeping me hostage in bed this morning, but I know he's just teasing me. He's just as excited as I am for today.

"The sooner we get up the sooner we go to the woods." I remind him, but it doesn't stop my moan in my throat as his lips catch mine in a deep, long kiss that almost makes me forget why I wanted to leave the bed in the first place. Oh who cares if we don't leave for another hour or so, it's not like there's anyone waiting for us in the woods.

"Gale, Katniss get up! Mommy's got breakfast ready!" Posy's voice comes through the door as she knocks on it. Gale and I stop instantly and give each other a mutual look of 'well doesn't that suck' before he sighs and moves over to get out of bed.

"We'll be out in a minute, Pose." He calls back to her and gives my lips one last kiss before getting up as I follow to quickly get dressed. Once we are, we're out the door and into the kitchen where the intoxicating smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes are coming from the stove, Hazelle cooking away already.

"Morning." Hazelle tells us as we come in and goes to her son and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, mom." He replies, feeling slightly embarrassed that she's making such a big deal out of it. Normally birthdays are just days slightly different than the others, but apparently Hazelle has decided these are different times and since the Hawthornes had come to visit anyway to see a now eight month old Caitlyn anyway, Hazelle's making a big deal this year. I know Gale doesn't really care about his birthday still but he's going along with it because it makes his family happy.

"Are you going to actually eat before you two leave or are you going now?" she asks me as Gale goes to where Vick is holding our daughter in his lap as he eats breakfast and takes her from him, giving her a kiss on the head.

"We'll probably leave now." I tell her and she seems disappointed and yet understanding at the same time. It isn't often we both get to go to the woods together ever since Caitlyn has been in the picture. It's not that there aren't people that couldn't watch her (not that I quite trust Haymitch with her alone yet anyway), it's the fact that neither of us want her to be without at least one of us. This is one of the first times we will do so, the first being when my own mother came to visit when she could come to meet her granddaughter and insisted she wanted time alone with her. It makes me anxious still, but it helps that I trust the Hawthornes; despite not being blood, they are my family in practically every way.

"Alright, have fun." She smiles, and the way her eyes twinkle a bit makes me blush because it tells me she's well aware that most or all of the time we're going to be gone today is not going to be spent hunting. It's silly really, but when they came I almost refused to go to bed with Gale because I was embarrassed about it, but once he pointed out that was stupid because they knew because of Caitlyn that we did stuff anyway I reluctantly went. It doesn't make it any less embarrassing, I just try to ignore it. But Hazelle doesn't seem to mind at all and while she'd never say it, I think she likes teasing me about it.

"Can I go?" Posy asks, and Gale shakes his head as he hands Caitlyn to me so I can tell her good morning.

"No, sorry Posy. This is just like old times when it's just me and Katniss." He tells her and she pouts but goes to the table.

A snort comes from the table and Rory replies, "Old times? I don't think you two were havin…"

"Rory!" Hazelle interrupts him, giving him a stern look. He shrugs and gives a wicked grin to Gale who rolls his eyes while I blush yet again. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to people knowing about us. We've apparently gone from dirty liars to dirty lovers in their minds.

Well…it's kind of true.

Feeling like a bad example all of a sudden, I hand Caitlyn over to Hazelle as we mumble goodbye and leave, and I feel relieved once we're out of the house.

"Forget about it." Gale tells me as he takes my hand as we walk to the woods and I give him a look.

"I liked it better when they didn't know." I respond and he smiles at me with a mixture of agreement and amusement at me.

"Well nothing we can do about that now." He shrugs before a challenging grin graces his face. "Race you there."

With that he lets go of my hand and takes off laughing as I watch him for a second before going after him, feeling free and happy, trying to let my worries and embarrassments fall behind me if only for the day.

When we get there he stops and pulls me to him while I'm still running, spinning me around as I squeal. "Put me down!" I order him, but because I'm laughing so hard I know neither of us is going to take me seriously. Instead, he sets me down for only a moment before picking me back up bridal style and carries me to our rock, sitting down with me on his lap. I smile up at him as his stomach growls from hunger.

"So what's for breakfast?" I ask, looking to the berry bushes around us. It's only the beginning of spring so the blackberries aren't all that ripe yet, but they're ripe enough that they'll be tart but edible. There's the strawberry patch about twenty minutes away that might have some good strawberries already that we could eat too.

"Hmm…you." He gives me a wicked smirk, and before I even know what's going on he's laid me down on the ground and is giving me wet kisses as I try to realize what's happening. Actually that's stupid, I know what he's referring to-I just thought he'd be hungry for actual food first.

"You don't…want…berries?" I ask between kisses and once I do he stops for just a second as his face hovers over mine by a few inches and shakes his head.

"No, you're better than berries." He informs me and I roll my eyes.

"I doubt it." I tell him, but it's his birthday-if what he really wants is to pleasure me than who am I to argue? I can't believe that not that long ago I wouldn't have even had that thought in my head let alone have let it happen and now I can't wait for it. I don't even care that my hair is going to get messed up or I'm going to get dirty from being on the ground. I'm actually anticipating it.

"Well let's find out." He tells me and continues kissing me, unbuttoning my pants as he does so as I unbutton his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Once he's unzipped them he pulls down my pants and I'm left in my shirt which is half up exposing my stomach and my underwear. I'm still self-conscious about all the scars and stretch marks from my pregnancy on my body but it certainly helps that Gale doesn't really mind them at all. In fact when he's like this, I practically forget they even exist. Because in this kind of mood it's just Gale and me and all our love and dirty little activities and all I can think about is how good it feels.

He kisses down my stomach and on my inner thighs, hot wet kisses where his tongue leaves them slick and little love bites make me tingle in desperation as it ignites that primal desire in me awaken and my eyes darken in lust and anticipation, pulling on his hair as he teases me further. His lips go around my underwear line until he kisses me right where I'm already throbbing in anticipation and growing in need, and I practically shudder as he does so. I know he feels it to because I can sense his smile against me.

Slowly, almost as a torture, he looks me in the eyes as he deliberately takes his sweet old time taking the dang underwear off of me. I wiggle in annoyance but that only makes him go slower, his smile widening as he teases me.

"Gale!" I yell at him in a half whisper, half desperate cry from needing him so bad. Instead of giving me what I want he stops all together and I glare at him. So help me Gale Hawthorne if you don't do something right now I'll…

Almost as if he could read my mind he does what I want, leaving my underwear where it is by my knees and locking them together as his tongue comes down on me, licking between me as I throw my head back in pleasure, moaning as he makes me wetter and wanting more. Eventually his fingers come in too, his thumb rubbing that bundle of nerves that makes my hips buck and go wild as he continues licking me, holding down my stomach so I can't squirm away from him. He's driving me absolutely insane and I have this intense war as I build up to get away and force him to go faster until…until…

That glorious white heat rolls off me as he continues licking me, chuckling against my orgasm as I catch my breath. Once I do, he comes up with shiny lips and kisses me on the mouth and I can taste myself on him.

He grins against my lips before whispering to me. "Best breakfast I've ever had."

"Gale!" I respond in fake embarrassment, but out here in our place I really don't have any and he knows it.  
"It was you're idea to not have breakfast at the house." He reminds me and I roll my eyes though I'm grinning.

"I meant berries." I inform him which makes him laugh.

"Tell me this wasn't better." He dares me, and I pretend to think about it before frowning.

"It wasn't." I lie, and even I know he doesn't believe me for a second because he can probably see it in my eyes that I'm still recovering from it. For that he brings his hands around my back and flips me over so I'm on top of him as he sits up with me straddling him.

"Hey we said no lying, remember?" he shakes his head, but his delighted eyes tell me he really doesn't mind.

"You're right." I tell him, giving him a soft kiss before bringing my forehead to lean against his, going from dirty to loving in ten seconds. It's probably not normal, but that's just how we work.

"Happy birthday." I tell him quietly as I open my eyes to find my mirror of deep grey ones looking back at me, a smile in them somehow. But that love doesn't take too long to turn to lust again as they darken and I can feel it too, and we're off again in a flurry of lips and hands. We're definitely not hunting today, that's for sure.

Oh well, I guess that's what happens when you're dirty lovers.


	2. Trees

Lying in the grass with the breeze picking up softly, I feel a bit of a chill on my naked skin. After all, it's only late March-not like it's supposed to be very warm. Nor should I be out here in the woods with no clothes on, but under the circumstances it was a necessity.

Besides, I don't even know where my clothes are anymore. Gale hid them somewhere while I thought I was taking a quick nap with him. Apparently he had other plans.

"Happy Birthday to me." He grinned with a dirty smirk when I asked where my clothes were when I woke up. He's not one to be selfish even if it is his birthday because they were never a big deal before, but he knows I'm not going to counter him too hard today anyway. Besides, it's not like I actually mind at the moment though I might later.

And so instead of pointless looking for my clothes, I simply laid back down and closed my eyes again, enjoying the sun that I could sense warming my skin under the slight breeze while Gale did whatever. Eventually though, I'm pulled out of my dozing by the sense that he's crouched right by me, waiting for me to acknowledge him. When I do so, he's grinning down at me and taking my hands in his, helping me up into a sitting position.

"Come on, let's go hunting." He suggests, trying to pull me up but I resist.

"Right now?" I ask, and he nods, "Give me back my clothes then." I demand, glancing down to find that he's at least put pants back on. I'm fine with no clothes here in our spot where the most we were going to do was have sex, but there's no way I'm streaking through the woods with a nocked bow even if there's no one else around to see me.

"Nope." He shakes his head with a smile, and I can sense the same picture I just saw in my head of me hunting except I know in his mind it's creating dirty thoughts rather than just embarrassment and being uncomfortable. Typical.

"Well then I'm not going." I protest, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes you are." He insists, tickling me and making me shriek.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I demand through my laughing, but it's kind of hard to make him take me seriously when he's clearly enjoying this.

"Only if you go." He offers, but I'm still shaking my head. There's a lot I'll do today, but somehow I'm not ready for streaking in the woods.

He stops tickling me even though I didn't agree and instead takes my hands and holds them hostage at my sides, "Fine, guess I can snare you instead."

"You've done that before." I remind him, blushing even now as I recall that night in District 2 during the war where I hadn't seen him in a few weeks and I was desperate for his touch. I had started out trapping him but apparently I'm still not a master at snares because he managed to not only get out of it but tie me up instead all while I was sleeping. Come to think of it, that night was the reason I kind of knew when Caitlyn was conceived because those two weeks made a big difference in how far along I could have been. Had I known then that I was pregnant already would I have tied him up anyway?

Probably. I sure wasn't happy to be pregnant at all but at least there was no danger in getting pregnant again at that point. Not that there is now either since I took the third shot of that birth control stuff I have that Dr. Marcellus left about a week ago. I don't know what I'll do when the last one I have is no longer helping me, but I guess I can figure that out later.

"Not in our woods." He clarifies, though I don't see how that makes much of a difference.

"I'm not going anywhere." I remind him with a soft almost shy smile, knowing he doesn't need to ever tie me up to make me want him. Not anymore anyway. Though I might tie him up if he ever gets me pregnant again.

His lips part mine in a soft, sensuous kiss, an acknowledgement that I've finally given in to what I've always felt and embracing it fully. When our kiss comes to its natural end, his face hovers over mine and in his very gaze at me, admiring and loving all at the same time, I know that this right here was inevitable. Because nothing has ever felt so right.

And then I get an idea. Who says he has to be the dirty one all the time?

Gale senses that my thoughts have changed before I've even spoken a word, from loving to lustful dirty ideas swirling in my head at what I could do to him that I know he'd enjoy just as much as I would. I don't know if he's not taking initiative of it because I never get these ideas in my head to act on or the fact that he simply wants to see what I've come up with, but instead of snaring me like he half threatened before he instead releases my hands and sits up, cocking an eyebrow at me as if to say 'take the lead'.

Smiling at him, I get up and walk around looking up as if I'm searching for something. I take a peek at Gale still sitting on the ground with an expression of perplexed heavily infused with confusion and a hint of admiration. When I find what I'm looking for I take a breath and place my foot on it, beginning my climb up the tree.

Let me tell you, it's significantly more awkward when you don't have clothes on. I've climbed without shoes before, but what I didn't realize is that I'm probably going to get a lot of scratches on my body from this. I should care about that, but my body is already so riddled with scars inside and out that it will only add to the painting. These will fade eventually anyway.

Stopping at the tallest branch, I look down to find that Gale has stood up and at the foot of my tree a couple feet away, arms crossed and a smile on his shaking head.

"You're still part squirrel after all this time." He comments though I'm not sure I believe him. Surely I took longer than normal to get up here, didn't I? I'm also closer than I'd like to admit to having to catch my breath on not such a long climb up, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Maybe I am." I shrug, giving him a look, "Aren't you joining me?"

That's all the encouragement he needs as he begins climbing the tree, and I wait until he's about half way up to my branch before climbing higher, faster this time like normal. When I'm another thirty feet up I stop and look down to where Gale has stopped on a branch about fifteen feet below me, looking up to where I'm securely sitting on a sturdy branch with my legs dangling over either side.

"Why so high up?" he questions me with a cocked eyebrow.

"You have to work for it." I come up with, because really I just wanted to be high up here, looking out to the forest…our forest.

Besides, we've never done anything in a tree before, just tied to one. It's something new for us.

That gives him a chuckle as he climbs to my branch where I'm double checking to make sure that this branch is sturdy enough to hold both of us. I'm fairly certain it is, and when he gets up to my branch I move out and let him take my spot, turning around and facing him. He smiles at me even though I can see worry in his eyes too though he tries to hid that from me. Honestly we should be worried. I know that if anything happens to us Caitlyn will be taken care of by our families, but that wouldn't be fair to leave her without both parents because we did something this stupid. Actually…why am I doing this again? This was a bad idea. I didn't think this through.

"I have something to help with that." Gale breaks the silence, indicating to me that he not only had the same thoughts but also saw me have them through my facial expressions most likely. With that he pulls a rope out from behind him that I hadn't realized he'd climbed up with an grins.

Well this is definitely reminiscent of our time in District 2 after all. Except this time we're way higher.

He awkwardly twists around and swings the rope around the trunk, pulling me towards him and wrapping the rope around me as well, tying it behind my back. It will definitely help my fears, because I quickly turn from guilty to that growing need again.

I sort of climb on top of him as our lips find each other, my arms going securely around his neck for more support as below me I can feel his own need growing with every kiss. Eventually he can't take it and puts himself into me as I sink down on him, feeling full and thrilled at the same time from the added danger of being up here, fifty feet in a tree.

I literally ride him on the tree branch, the friction from the bark adding to the panting and making me go faster, faster, as my need is bubbling just below the surface. And just when that bubble is about to pop…Gale stops.

I open my eyes in annoyance to find him grinning at me, but he forgot this is my game this time. So I get and idea and grin back.

Feeling behind my back I find the rope low and I untie it, letting it fall as I quickly stand up and climb over Gale's leg, going down the tree like the squirrel he thinks I am. Well if he's going to tease me I'm going to tease him.

I see him above me following down even though he's probably confused, and climb faster because he's gaining on me. When I get to where I have maybe three feet left to the bottom I jump because he's only a few feet behind and start running, but he catches me almost instantly from behind as his arms hold my waist and spins me around, a dirty smirk on his face.

"You didn't think you could get away with that, did you?" he questions me with a stern shake of his head, but I know he sort of liked it by the small grin he can't seem to contain.

No, of course I didn't think I would get away with it. I also didn't think he'd be able to catch me so fast. What's he been doing when he comes in here alone all these months, practicing climbing trees? He never used to be that fast.

"You started it." I point out lamely, which only makes his small grin turn into a full smile. His arms go from holding me to my thighs as he picks me up, my legs instantly going around his waist as his mouth comes to my neck, making me groan with pleasure. I don't even realize he's moved until my back is against the same tree we had just climbed down and he enters me again from this new angle.

Deep and even more pleasurable, I find that I like it this way. I don't even mind the bark scratching my back with every hard thump that comes when he pushes hard into me, a new pace for us. It's not really fast, it's just hard thrusts that go way down and hit those spots in me that I didn't remember existed, making me moan and gasp with each and every one from the mixture of pain an pleasure wrapped in one.

Eventually I guess he's had enough of that because he goes at a normal pace, fast and hard but not as hard as before and I find myself coming to that sweet almost release again, hoping he doesn't stop again. And he doesn't and I find myself hitting the trunk of the tree once again as my eyes seem to roll back in my head, my vision swarming with different colors and scents of the forest before I come back to again, finding Gale smiling softly at me.

"Trees. They certainly have their merits." He grins as he catches his breath, putting me down but keeping me in his arms.

They most certainly do. Even more than I could have imagined before. Then again, I suppose when you're a pair of lovers so dirty as we can be anything can have its merits.

I can't wait to find all of them.


	3. Trips

"Oh I'll miss you all so much!" Hazelle sighs as she puts away the tea cups even though Gale and I insisted we would.

"Then stay." Gale shrugs again, because this is not the first time they've had this conversation in the past week that the Hawthorne's have been here. I don't know when they've been having these talks because this is the first I've been around for one, but the kids don't seem to know of it either at least to my knowledge. Maybe they've talked about it when I was in the shower or taking care of Caitlyn.

"Yes, please stay." I add in, because I sincerely would like if they did. The disagreement right now is that Gale wants his family to be in Twelve and Hazelle is insisting that she shouldn't be. And since I know she's not petty enough to make that decision based on the fact that Twelve is still somewhat decimated and there's currently no school because we do have a teacher here that moved back waiting for one to be built that's currently tutoring any kids that want to be taught, I don't quite understand it. I've never been close to my mother even though we've been getting better since Caitlyn was born, but I don't actually mind that she doesn't live here. Honestly, it hurts too much to see her a lot because she reminds me of Prim.

But Hazelle and the kids are a different story. If not in blood, they've been my family in every way that matters since the year I met Gale out in our woods. Hazelle has been more of a mother to me than my own, giving me advice and love even when I might not have deserved it. The kids have always thought of me as an older sister, especially Posy who is still so very young. And I love and protect them in return almost as fiercely as I did Prim. So yes, I agree with Gale that they should stay here in District 12, if not for selfish purposes then for Caitlyn's sake so she can know her grandmother and aunt and uncles.

Hazelle shakes her head, though there's a sad smile spreading over her face as she does so. "While I love you for wanting us here, our life is in District 2 now. We have a home, I have a job, and the kids are going to a school that doesn't teach them the Capitol horrors."

"What if there's a school here?" Gale asks, seeming to finally give up on her staying now and going for the future instead. She does have a point, I suppose. There's not much in the way of laundry to be done here and in District 2 she told us all about this new machine she acquired that does the work of hands much faster for laundry. Besides, it's not like there's much in the way of people here yet. People are trickling back and some of the District 13 people are here as well, but not enough to warrant much in the way of business yet.

"Maybe we will then." Hazelle allows. "In the meantime, I want you three to come visit us at least time to time. I'd like to see my Caitlyn as much as possible."

"Of course we will." I assure her even though I'm secretly dreading going back to District 2 again. Not much good has ever happened there for me between the Games and the war, so I still have these feelings of almost terror even when I think about it. I glance at Gale and I can tell he's not really happy about that conclusion either, but I couldn't say if it's for the same reason as me or not. And though Hazelle knows her son well, she misses the frown that makes its way into his eyes that I pick up on.

"Good." She nods in approval before yawning. "Well I'm off to bed. You two get some sleep as well."

"We will." Gale assures his mother before she turns around, and when she does he gives me a wink and that half dirty smirk that tells me we're certainly not sleeping right away. Just the thought of him doing that with his mother literally right there makes me blush, but at the same time I can't help but anticipate what is to come. I really have a serious problem with this, but I suppose it might be normal. I could have known if I had actually paid attention in school to the girls talking about how much they did stuff with their boyfriends. But even then, I doubt any of them are as bad as we are.

And yet after Hazelle goes upstairs, instead of propping me up on the kitchen table and having his way with me or any other dirty things I could think to do in the kitchen, Gale simply picks up the mugs left there and puts them in the sink, washing them as I dry them. Surely he's just teasing me and once I give up he'll do something, right? It isn't unlike him to play these games. But after I put the cups away I find that he's already left the room and I go upstairs looking for him just to see him come out of the nursery and shut the door quietly, nodding towards our room. Finally! But even then, he just gets undressed and falls into bed, closing his eyes.

Half confused and half vexed, I stare at him for a minute before climbing in bed. But even then, nothing. "What's wrong?" I finally ask him, but he doesn't answer right away. Instead, he rolls around to face me and stares at me.

"I don't know what you mean." He answers and goes for a kiss, but I push him away with a frown. I know him better than that and he knows it.

"Gale."

With a sigh he let's go of the stupid lying assurance that wasn't fooling either of us and looks up to the ceiling, pondering how to say something. For once I can't help him out without him telling me so I wait for him to gather his thoughts. When he does, he takes my hand in his and brushes his fingers over my knuckles absentmindedly, looking into my eyes.

"I don't think it's safe to travel with Caitlyn yet." He tells me, and I give him a look.

"Who said we're going anywhere?" I ask, wondering where this is coming from. Maybe our talk with Hazelle? I mean sure, but even if we were going to visit them in District 2 it wouldn't be for a while yet.

"No one. The point is, I don't think we should go anywhere with her for a few years at least." He frowns and I stare at him. Is he insane? We can't just expect everyone to come here. Besides, I wouldn't mind going to visit my mother or Johanna or the Hawthornes at some point. Trains are truly a safe way to travel too, so what is he worried about?

That's when I realize Gale's never been on a train. Only a hovercraft, which in his mind aren't safe because we have ourselves shot many down before.

"Trains are safe, Gale." I assure him with an almost half smile, slightly amused that he's so worried about something that isn't a big deal.

"So you'd be alright taking a baby on one?" he asks me, not convinced and slightly annoyed at my amusement.

"Well how else are we going to see everyone?" I question, and then it dawns on me that that's what's bothering him. If we never took Caitlyn on a train for the next few years, then we probably wouldn't see our families for a long time. There's only so much time my mother can take off from the hospital and the kids have school. He thinks we won't be able to see them at all.

"Exactly." He nods to me as he recognizes that now we're on the same line of thinking, and then frowns.

"I think it will be alright." I decide, realizing with almost surprise that I would miss my mother if I didn't see her for a while. Besides, I know she'd like to see Caitlyn as much as possible, especially when she's growing and learning every day.

"So you'd be fine with taking her on a train tomorrow?" he asks me and I give him a look.

"Why would we be taking her on a train tomorrow?"

"It's a rhetorical question." He waves it off, waiting for my answer.

I hesitate, but then nod slowly. "Yeah I guess. I've been on plenty of trains before and you can practically not feel them moving."

"Alright then." He agrees. "Would you want to plan a trip to somewhere soon to visit people?"

I think of it, and then nod with a smile. To visit family or friends, or even the dreaded Capitol to get those shots would be a good idea. I love my woods and District 12 despite it being mostly decimated still because it will always be my home, but we have loved ones elsewhere now to see.

"Good." He smiles at me, and then captures my lips with his own before closing his eyes, making me wonder what that wink was about in the first place. Maybe he's just tired, because I definitely am. Though that's never stopped him before…_Maybe I'm just overthinking this _I think to myself before closing my own eyes, drifting off to sleep.

In the morning I wake to find myself alone in bed, and I get up and dressed. When I open the door the smell of pancakes waifs up to meet me and I smile at it before I realize that it means that the Hawthornes are leaving this morning back to District 2. Sighing, I go downstairs and find that breakfast is already over for the rest of the people in the house as they are putting the dishes away. Frowning I grab a pancake after my good mornings and scarf it down before we're out the door.

The kids carry their backpacks of clothing that Gale helped them gather while I was eating my quick breakfast and Rory and Vick both have another in their hands. I don't really know what's in them because they each had one backpack when they came but maybe they found stuff to bring back from here. I'm not really sure, but I guess it doesn't really matter.

Gale and I follow them to the train station with Caitlyn in Hazelle's arms, and I find that I'm dreading them leaving more with every step closer. I didn't realize how lonely it was here until now. Most of the time I'd never notice it, but then again before we didn't have four extra people in our house. I'm glad I convinced Gale that we can go on a train with Caitlyn. Maybe we can plan something for the fall.

When we get to the train station I prepare my goodbyes, but before anyone does Hazelle hands Caitlyn to me and gets their tickets out before smiling at her son, which only confuses me because it looks like she has some big secret. In fact, all the kids are smiling too, and Posy's giggling.

This only serves to confuse me so I look to Gale, but to my surprise he's almost smirking at me. But it's not in a condescending way-no, it's that look he gets when he has a surprise and he can't wait to see my reaction. Before I can even say anything, he holds up three tickets and his smirk becomes a stupid smile.

My eyes widen at their presence. "So that's what that was all about!" half glaring at him accusingly. No wonder he was in such a weird mood last night and asking all those questions. It wasn't just because he didn't know how I'd react, but because he didn't want me to figure it out. Honestly, I'm impressed he even managed to pull it off considering how well we know each other. Maybe I was just stupid for not thinking of a motive for it. Clearly everyone else here knew. I'd smack him if I didn't have Caitlyn in my arms.

"You couldn't be mad if it had your approval before you even knew about it." He points out to me, a grin on his face because he knows he's got me right where he wants me…and not in a dirty way for once.

"Yes I can." I half pout, but honestly I have a growing excitement in me mixing with the worry for the baby in my arms. But he's right in a way-I guess I'd have to call myself a hypocrite if I tried saying it was a bad idea now. Besides, clearly he's gone to great lengths to keep this as a surprise for me. I'm guessing those extra bags are full of our stuff that the boys had carried here and he did take a little longer than he had to gathering the bags this morning. It would also explain why I couldn't find one of my favorite shirts yesterday. At that thought the half pout turns into a small smile that I try to hide, but I know he sees it by the way he's grinning at me.

With that, we give our tickets to the man at the train desk and board the same train as the rest of the Hawthornes, who are just as excited as I'm trying not to be about going on a trip.

"Don't you even want to know where we're going?" he asks me as we find our seats.

"District 2?" I guess, because while it wouldn't really make a whole lot of sense because the Hawthornes just came to visit us, we are on the same train.

"Close." He grins again. "District 4."

"Really?" I light up, actually happy that I'll get to see my mother and even Annie and her and Finnick's son, Finn.

"Yep." He nods, and then gives me a smirk with eyes that tell me he's thinking dirty things. "I hear they even have a forest and a beach we can…explore."

My mouth opens wide as my cheeks redden. I can't believe he just said that in front of his mother! Gosh I hate him some times. Explore, huh? That's one way to put what he has in mind. At that thought even with Hazelle in the cabin, I start thinking about it and find myself thinking dirty things too. Hmm, this could be a good idea after all.

District 4, here we come.


	4. Train

It doesn't take very long for me to conclude that this train is not like the trains I was used to back before the war, the ones that took me to the Capitol and around the country for the Victory Tour. Instead of a luxurious room with all kinds of amenities, our door opens up to a relatively small space with two bunk beds, a small desk, and a bathroom with a shower that one person could just fit in. It takes me aback for a moment at the rudimentary form to this kind of travel now, but I suppose it's far more useful for taking many people places.

I've told Gale about my experiences on a train before, but it doesn't take him aback as much as me. Instead, he seems a bit amused by my reaction and shrugs, plopping down our backpacks on one of the bunks.

"Not what you're used to, Catnip?" he questions me, and it takes me a second to reply.

"No. But it's…good." I conclude, though it doesn't sound very convincing. Really I don't know why I thought it would be the same in the first place. All the pompous Capitol things have pretty much gone away as far as I can tell, why should travelling be any different? Everyone can go anywhere now; it's a new world. But there's another reason it's good too. "Less reminders."

And that right there is a breath of fresh air. I'll admit I was a bit worried there before we got on the train that it would remind me too much of my past, as if I was going back to the Hunger Games…again. Not to mention that I would probably have nightmares just by association and well…that might make me think of Peeta. Gale knows about those nights on the train of course, but I've never given him specifics. I know it hurts him too much and his imagination ran wild, far to the extremes I'm sure. But I've never done anything with Peeta like that, not in the least. It would still feel a bit awkward for me though. Maybe a bunk won't be so bad. I can pretend that I've never been on a train before and this is normal.

As I look out the window I feel familiar arms come around my waist and his chin rests on my shoulder, embracing me for a moment in silence as I contemplate everything. We have just started moving and I'm struggling just a bit with trying to remind myself that I'm not going to the Capitol or worrying that my appearance will cause a riot, or gunshots, or all manners of awful things in the name of rebellion.

"You know, we have the room to ourselves for a while." Gale reminds me as almost a whisper, his breath so close to mine that it moves the little strands of hair next to my ear. He's right though, we do. Since Hazelle and the kids won't see Caitlyn very much, she insisted that they spend time with her as much as possible. I think she also thought I might be yelling at Gale or something for tricking me into this trip, but it's far from it. Actually, his reminder is only making me think that we should make the most of this alone time. A distraction from my thoughts might be helpful anyway.

I turn my head to the side a little so that I can look into his mirrored eyes, finding them heavy with a want that feels near intoxicating. Our lips find each other and we kiss slowly, deliberately, enjoying the moment of relative peace and quiet. While we do so his arms that were around my waist tighten first and then one slips out of the grasp to go under my shirt, smoothing the skin underneath. My hands automatically seem what to do as one reassures his grip and the other comes to his hair, gently caressing the short strands at the back of his neck.

We enjoy each other's company and love for a while before this isn't enough for me, as all thoughts of trains and arenas and riots have left my mind and now I'm craving more. I turn around in his arms enough to face him and he seems to instantly pick up that this isn't enough for me, as he moves us back to one of the bunks. But when I go to lift his shirt off, his hand pauses mine.

"What are you doing?" I ask half surprised, half annoyed.

"Slow." He commands. I start to protest, but he shakes his head at me and begins kissing my neck. Since I don't know what else to do and he's distracting enough, I let him as my hands creep down, finding the edge of his shirt.

"Slow." He repeats again.

I look down to him dumbfounded, but he can't see me. "I am going slow." I insist. He just shakes his head and chuckles against my skin, continuing on with what he's doing.

He's taking his sweet old time, alright. And it's driving me insane, but I know the more I try to get things going the slower Gale will go just to tease me further. So I let him do what he wants, taking in the maddening sensation of unhurried worship, every fiber of my being tingling in desperation for more.

His hands find their way under my shirt, only the fingertips at first as they draw lazy circles around the part of my stomach where my hips meet it before slowly smoothing over the skin, the scars of the war and stretch marks from pregnancy that could easily be felt by his touch. But Gale, as always, doesn't care about them. In fact…I think he loves me more for them. For the scars that are far deeper in both of us in places they can't be seen except for within us, which only our eyes can see, not the rest of the world. And the stretch marks especially, mostly because he's well aware he put them there. Oddly enough, it almost makes me proud to have them; a statement that I'm his and he's mine.

Finally, finally, his fingertips graze their way up to my still heavy breasts (which to his delight have stayed bigger even though I've lost most of the weight from pregnancy by now), and at his touch I moan into his mouth which I have captured with mine at last since I can't stand not to any more, and he concedes me on at least that front. In fact, it seems to only quicken his pace, the urgency leaking out of me into him as the kisses get messier.

Suddenly before I know it, his lips leave me only long enough to rip off my shirt and my bra is not long in following, leaving my breasts free for his hands to mold as I hastily unbutton his shirt. I miss a few buttons I think but he doesn't seem to notice, as I'm pretty certain one or two came off in his rush to get it off.

Suddenly both topless, it doesn't take long for us to escalate quickly. I end up strattling him on the small bunk, trying to be careful not to hit my head on the top one as I grind on him as he attempts to unbutton his jeans whereas mine are still on. Not happy with that, he unbuttons mine too but I refuse to move, smirking down at him.

"Slow." I remind him with a wicked lustful reminder in my eyes, turning the tables on him. He started it anyway, now I get to tease him.

He gives me a wicked glare of his own before flipping me over in a quick move, and all of a sudden I'm on the bottom and my hands are above my head, locked there by one of his wrists.

"I'll show you slow." He promises, but contradicts himself by practically ripping off my pants and underwear in one move. I think he's going to go for it but he doesn't, and suddenly I wish I hadn't teased him. Not when I'm dripping wet eager for him and he's taking his sweet damn time about it.

His hand not holding mine hostage grazes the sensitive skin on my inner thighs as he kisses my neck, driving me absolutely insane with his pace on doing something about my issue. I need him now. I'm literally throbbing with want and I squirm under him, trying to push myself up to him. But he stops me, and I huff and frustration.

"Gale."

"You said slow." He reminds me, teasing as his lips travel down to my stomach, his hand holding mine hostage letting go.

"This isn't slow-this is torture." I protest, which only makes him laugh against my skin.

"So…you want fast?" he asks, stopping what he's doing.

"Yes!" I agree, the lack of torture almost torturing me more.

"How fast?" he grins, mirth in his eyes behind the lust.

"Fast." I demand, but he doesn't do anything. "Damn it Gale, do some-"

All of a sudden he slams into me, going at a rate that I can barely keep up with as I scream and shout his name and yes and all sorts of unintelligible things. The bunk creaks in tandem with our movements and I feel on the verge of collapse in no time, screaming into his shoulder as I come quickly and in waves of course heat that practically leave me blind in the throbbing throughout my body. It only takes Gale a few more thrusts before he comes himself, and then he collapses on the bunk next to me, both of us catching our breath.

It takes a few moments for our heart rates to go back to normal, but when they do I begin to laugh a little. "You know, you didn't have to take me so seriously." I feel as if I'm not going to get over that literal pounding I just took for at least a while.

"Well you're not that patient so pick your poison." He grins back at me, to which I respond by rolling my eyes.

"That's all I can have? Fast or slow?" I ask incredulous before he chuckles and kisses me light on the lips.

"No. You can have it whatever way you like." He informs me.

Really it doesn't matter though, as long as it's with him. Maybe one of these days I'll even find the patience for slow, even though it is torturous.

But feeling as if that's a corny answer, I kiss him back instead of responding. We just lay there for a while before actually dressing and going to find the Hawthornes, finding our way to their room in a few minutes. Though this train is very different from my previous ones, I prefer this one especially. At least I get to have sex on it. With Gale.

Funny how such a little amount of time can change everything.


End file.
